elevationfandomcom-20200216-history
Elevator fireman switch guide
This is a guide of switches for fireman's elevators that are manufactured by different elevator as well as third-party elevator components manufacturers. Fireman switches are used to activate Fire service mode (EFS) and are normally found in Asia, Europe and possibly Central and South America. This guide can be used to figure out the age and the brand of the elevator, if the elevator is not branded. This page does not include Fireman keyswitches that are found in elevators installed in the United States. Dong Yang 1990s to 2003 After the buyout in October 2003, ThyssenKrupp Dongyang used the latest type of Dong Yang's fireman switch for only a few years. DY_fire_switch.JPG|1994 Dong Yang fireman switch. Express Lift 1980s 1983 GEC EXPESSS HK FS.JPG|1983 GEC Express fireman switch. Fiam 1960s to 1990s File:1960s_Fiam_FS.jpg|Different 1964 Fiam fireman switch. Different Fiam CallStation 1965.jpg|1965 Fiam fireman switch. Fiam TWFuYuen.jpg|1971 Fiam fireman switch. 1970s Fiam Hall WhiteButtons.jpg|1979 Fiam fireman switch. File:1979_Fiam_fireman_switch.jpg|1979 Fiam fireman switch. File:1990_GEC_FIAM_HK_FS.jpg|1990 Fiam fireman switch. Fujitec 1970s to 2000s FUJI HallStation indicators Different.jpg|1972 Fujitec fireman switch in Hong Kong, China. File:1983_Fujitec_FS.jpg|1983 Fujitec fireman switch in Hong Kong, China. Fujitec_lift_firemans_switch.jpg|1998 Fujitec fireman switch in Hong Kong, China. 2010s to present Fujitec FE switch.jpg|2013 Fujitec fireman switch. Fujitec fireman switch new.jpg|2016 Fujitec fireman switch. GoldStar/LG/Sigma As GoldStar's elevator division was affiliated with Hitachi, Hitachi's fireman switch were used in some 1990s GoldStar and then LG elevators. Today, the same type of fireman switch is still being made by Sigma. 1990s to present IMG_0820.JPG|1995 LG elevator fireman switch. Sigma_firemans_switch.jpg|2015 Sigma fireman switch, which still looks identical to the older ones used in GoldStar and LG elevators. Hitachi 1960s to early 2000s 60s Hitachi lifts manual door HK.jpg.jpg|1963 Hitachi fireman switch. Different 1960s Hitachi CallStation.jpg|1968 Hitachi fireman switch. File:1968s_HITACHI_FS.jpg|1968 Hitachi fireman switch. File:1979_Hitachi_fireman_switch.jpg|1979 Hitachi fireman switch. 2000s to present To be added. Hyundai 1990s to early 2000s Hyundai_fireman_switch_IKG.JPG|1990s-Early 2000s Hyundai fireman switch. Hyundai fireman switch BDN.jpg|1990s-Early 2000s Hyundai fireman switch. 2000s to present To be added. Indolift 1980s to 1990s Indolift_fire_switch.JPG|1995 Indolift fireman switch (flip type) 90s Indolift fireman switch RSGR.jpg|Different 1990s Indolift fireman switch (slide type). This type of switch was also used in some KONE-branded Indolift elevators. Kone 2000s to present Kone K-Delta fireman switch.jpg|2000s Kone fireman switch commonly found in Asia, where K-Delta fixtures are used. KONE_fireman_switch.JPG|2012 Kone fireman switch commonly found in Asia, where KDS fixtures are used. Mitsubishi 1960s to 1980s 1965_Mitsubishi_FS.jpg|1965 Mitsubishi fireman switch. Another 1960s Mitsubishi hall station 1.jpg|1968 Mitsubishi fireman switch. New Mitsubishi HallStation HK.jpg|1971 Mitsubishi fireman switch. File:1976_Mitsubishi_FiremanSwitch.jpg|1976 Mitsubishi fireman switch. File:1983_Mitsubishi_FiremanSwitch.jpg|1983 Mitsubishi fireman switch. 1980s Mitsubishi hall station Different.jpg|1985 Mitsubishi fireman switch. 1990s to present Mitsubishi_lift_firemans_switch.jpg|1990s-2000s Mitsubishi fireman switch. Mitsubishi_fireman_switch_RPMR.JPG|2000s Mitsubishi fireman switch. Otis 1950s to 1960s 1967 Otis Balck Button.jpg|1967 Otis fireman switch found in Hong Kong. 1970s to 1990s 1980 Otis floor Hall HK.jpg|1980 Otis fireman switch found in Hong Kong. File:1980s_OTIS_FS.jpg|1980 Otis fireman switch found in Hong Kong. 2000s to present OTIS_Gen2_fire_switch.JPG|2012 Otis Gen2 fireman switch commonly found in Asia. Sabiem 1960s to 1970s File:1963_Sabiem_FiremanSwitch.jpg|1963 Sabiem fireman switch. File:1970s_Sabiem_FiremanSwitch.jpg|1970 Sabiem fireman switch. File:1977_Sabiem_FiremanSwitch.jpg|1977 Sabiem fireman switch. 1980s to 1990s File:1980_Sabiem_fireman_switch.jpg|1980 Sabiem fireman switch 2000s to present To Be Added Schindler 1960s to 1970s File:1964_Schindler_fireman_switch.jpg|1964 Schindler fireman switch. File:1960s_Schindler_FireSwitch.jpg|1960s Schindler fireman switch. 1960s Vintage Schindler hall floorcounter HK.jpg|1967 Schindler fireman switch. 1980s to 1990s Schindler R Series LED dot-matrix display Call.jpg|1987 Schindler fireman switch. File:1980s_Schindler_FS_2.jpg|1980s Schindler fireman switch. File:1980s_Schindler_FS.jpg|1980s Schindler fireman switch. File:1991_FiremanSwitch_Schindler_1.jpg|1991 Schindler fireman switch. File:1991_FiremanSwitch_Schindler_2.jpg|1991 Schindler fireman switch. 2000s to present Schindler 5400AP Fire Switch.jpg|2000s Schindler fireman switch commonly used in 300 P and 5400 AP elevators. Schindler_5400_AP_fireman_switch.JPG|2008 Schindler fireman switch commonly used in 100 P, ElegantMRL and 5400 AP elevator elevators. Schindler_5500_AP_fire_switch.JPG|2012 Schindler FIGS/Linea fireman switch commonly used in Schindler 3300 and 5500 elevators. Notice the European fire safety symbols. Shanghai Mitsubishi 2000s to present Shanghai Mitsubishi fireman switch MoI JKT.jpg|2008 Shanghai Mitsubishi fireman switch. Toshiba 1970s-1990s File:1978_Toshiba_FireSwitch.jpg|1978 Toshiba Fireman Switch. 2000s 2013_Toshiba_FireSwitch.JPG|2013 Toshiba Fireman Switch. Third-party fireman switch These are the fireman switch made by third-party elevator components manufacturers, which are then installed by either major/real or third-party elevator companies. Pillar_fireman_switch_SS.JPG|2011 Shanghai STEP fireman switch, used in a Pillar elevator in Indonesia. Category:Elevator guides